Known valving devices for dispensing gasoline or other fuels through a nozzle into a tank of a vehicle or the like typically comprise a pistol grip-like handle portion through which fuel is dispensed from a hose connected thereto to the nozzle of the valving device and into the tank. A trigger-like valve operating lever is disposed within a trigger guard and extends generally parallel to the pistol grip-like handle portion. An operator grasps the pistol grip-like handle portion with a hand and then extends fingers of the hand about the trigger-like valve operating lever and closes the fingers to move the operating lever upward toward the handle portion. This movement of the operating lever causes a valve of the valving device to open and release gasoline through the nozzle and into the tank at a rate dependent upon the position of the operating lever. These valving devices are in common use at self-serve pumps at gas stations.
A problem with such dispensing is that the trigger-like valve operating lever of the valving devices is biased away from the pistol grip-like handle portion with pressure to hold the valve of the valving device in a normally closed position. An operator must overcome the biasing pressure to dispense gasoline and, if one has weak hands and fingers, the bias is difficult to overcome. Even if one can close the operating lever against the handle portion, it requires continual force to hold the valve open for the time it takes to dispense a full tank of gasoline.
One aid for holding a valve of such a valving device open is to use a hinged plate as a holder for the trigger-like valve operating lever. The hinged plate is attached at one end to the operating lever in such a manner that the other end of the plate moves over a notched member provided on the inside bottom of the trigger guard of the valving device as the operating lever is squeezed open. When one achieves a satisfactory amount of valve openness corresponding to a desired flow of gasoline, the operating lever is eased and the lower end of the holder is pushed into a seat in a notch, holding the operating lever for the operator.
This hinged plate type of holder is commonly employed on attendant-operated gasoline valving devices. A flow pressure sensor mechanism associated with the valving mechanism automatically closes the latter even though the pump is still depressed by the holder to stop gas flow when the fuel tank or other vessel has been filled. Therefore, when the trigger-like operating lever is so depressed it may be considered to be placed in a positional mode for automatic pumping of gas, whereby automatic termination of gas flow occurs to avoid spilling of gasoline. This frees the service station attendant to perform additional functions while gas is automatically pumped. However, one problem for the consumer is that in many self-service gas stations the hinged plate holder is not employed on the valving device or it has been damaged and is inoperative. This known type of holder is also disadvantageous in that untrained customers often do not know how to use the holders such that they must stand at the automobile gas tank and continuously squeeze the operating lever and pistol grip-like handle portion of the valving device to place the operating lever in a positional mode for pumping gas. A further problem is that this known type of hinged plate holder is typically made of metal which is cold to the touch especially in winter time. The hinged type of holder, where used, is also integrated with the valving device at the service station and does not travel with the consumer. Where the pumps at a service station are not equipped with the hinged plate type holder, the consumer must stand and manually depress the operating lever of the valving device throughout pumping.
Flexible strips having a hook and loop material (VELCRO) thereon have been proposed for holding the trigger-like valve operating lever of gasoline valving devices. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,766; 4,811,765 and 4,874,151. These known holding members are disadvantageous in that the operator must employ two hands for depressing the valve operating lever and installing the holding member in a desired set position.
Clips having a predetermined shape or form have also been proposed for holding the operating lever and pistol grip-like handle portion of the valving device for dispensing gasoline or other fuel through a nozzle of the valving device into a tank. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,629; 4,287,736; 4,690,182; 4,846,447 and 5,118,074 illustrate devices of this type. One problem with the clip-type holding device is that they have limited or no adjustability in that they require holding the valve operating lever in a single or one of only several fixed positions during dispensing. The devices are also relatively bulky and require that the operator use both hands for installing the clip on the valving device.
There is a need for an improved fuel dispenser aid which avoids the aforementioned disadvantages of the known devices. More particularly, there is a need for an improved fuel dispenser aid which is simple, and low in cost and which can be installed on a fuel valving device quickly and easily by the operator using only a single hand, if necessary, whereby a handicapped individual can readily use the dispenser aid.